


Serious

by caras_galadhon (Galadriel)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angry Sex, Angst, Begging, Blow Jobs, Casual Sex, Control, Control Issues, Divorce, Fingerfucking, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot, Triple Drabble, Trust Issues, Weakness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-27
Updated: 2012-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-04 10:06:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel/pseuds/caras_galadhon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there's anything Viggo knows about what this <i>thing</i> is with Sean, it's that it's not serious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serious

**Author's Note:**

> A triple drabble, just because I really needed to write something.

It's not serious.

This is _sex_ , and nothing more. This is release with a coworker, downtime with a friend; no matter the endearments that drop from Sean's lips, the look in his eyes whenever he smiles at Viggo, this moment means nothing at all.

One, two, _three_ times divorced, Viggo breathes, each counted-out thrust of fingers, each press and twist a reminder of why _he's_ dressed and Sean's naked, why _he's_ in control and Sean is weak.

Even with his cock insistent and stiff, pressed tight against darkening denim and brass teeth, with sweat prickling at the back of his neck as he sucks and sucks and _sucks_ until Sean breaks, with Sean writhing and begging and whimpering, making promises he'll never even try to deliver, never mind keep, this is nothing. Nothing at all.

This is a dirty photograph, a picture in a frame, an image in a box that Viggo will take and stow and never look at again, waiting for the memories to fade, blotting out the creak of the mattress beneath him as he kneels, the roughness of Sean's voice as Viggo coaxes out one more scream, the smell of his skin as Viggo licks, bypassing a kiss.

This is nothing. It's a helping hand, a willing mouth, a favour for a favoured friend. It's nothing with a name, nothing that needs a name, because while Viggo isn't sure what it _is_ , he knows what it's not.

He grits his teeth, fighting his hips' urge to jerk, ignoring the throb and rush of blood. Sean may gasp and tighten around his fingers, bite his lip as he bucks upward and comes, but Viggo is in control. Viggo won't risk it. Viggo knows he can't.

Because he knows it's not serious. He knows _he's_ not that weak.


End file.
